<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught by DargonWolfeh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408435">Caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DargonWolfeh/pseuds/DargonWolfeh'>DargonWolfeh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Apex Story [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Miraith - Freeform, Public sex in a way??, The title is caught so you can probably guess how this ends, Trying to Stay Quiet, fucking against a wall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DargonWolfeh/pseuds/DargonWolfeh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He pulled little whimpers out of her the lower his mouth reached. He still thrust into her, a little slower now, but deep. A low, quiet groan escaped from both of them when he pushed himself to the hilt, holding himself there as his lips trailed kisses from one side of her neck to the other, letting his tongue slip out occasionally and making her gasp. When he reached the other side, he gave her a longer, more loving kiss as he gently pulled out of her and pushed himself back in.</p><p>    "You're doing so good, just a little longer okay? C'mon, I know you can do it, just a little more..." Elliot could feel himself getting close, and under normal circumstances, he'd try to get her to reach her peak at least once or twice before even thinking about cumming himself, but they were on a time limit.</p><p>"WARNING: APPROACHING DROPZONE"</p><p>    And time was running very, very low.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An Apex Story [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"F-ffuck,"</p><p>    "Shhh..." Elliot pulled his mouth from Renee's neck and pressed it against her lips instead, swallowing the needy noise she made when his hips pressed flush against hers.</p><p>    "Mmmff!" Her voice rose an octave when his tongue slipped into her mouth and his hands squeezed her ass, spreading her cheeks apart so he could pull out before burying himself to the hilt.</p><p>    They were at the back of the drop ship, hidden behind some storage crates that rivaled the size of the flyers back on Solace. He had her pinned to the wall, with his upper body pressed impossibly close to hers and his lower slamming into her with controlled thrusts. Her legs, with her pants barely hanging on to her ankles, were wrapped around his waist, squeezing the air out of his lungs with their crushing strength. Her voice took on a desperate keening when he tried to speed up, her gloved hands digging into the back of his neck so hard she probably could've snapped it if she weren't being careful. She pulled away from his lips in order to catch of few breaths of air, letting her head thunk against the wall and rhythmically continue thumping in time with his thrusts.</p><p>    "I'm gonna kiss you again but you gotta keep your voice down babe," Elliot said, breathless. Renee nodded frantically, squeezing her eyes shut and biting her bottom lip. He chuckled, dragging his lips from the corner of her mouth trailing a seam of heavy kisses down to the side of her neck.</p><p>    He pulled little whimpers out of her the lower his mouth reached. He still thrust into her, a little slower now, but deep. A low, quiet groan escaped from both of them when he pushed himself to the hilt, holding himself there as his lips trailed kisses from one side of her neck to the other, letting his tongue slip out occasionally and making her gasp. When he reached the other side, he gave her a longer, more loving kiss as he gently pulled out of her and pushed himself back in.</p><p>    "You're doing so good, just a little longer okay? C'mon, I know you can do it, just a little more..." Elliot could feel himself getting close, and under normal circumstances, he'd try to get her to reach her peak at least once or twice before even thinking about cumming himself, but they were on a time limit.</p><p>"WARNING: APPROACHING DROPZONE"</p><p>    And time was running very, very low.</p><p>    He brought one of his hands up to cup her jaw and force her to look at him, capturing her lips with his own and giving her an especially brutal thrust, swallowing the desperate noise she made and groaning at the feeling of her legs tightening their hold around his waist. The hand cupping her jaw moved down slightly, fingers wrapping around her throat and gently squeezing, and he could feel her constrict around his length when she gasped into his mouth. God damn, could she get any tighter?</p><p>    "Fuck, I love it when you get all needy like this for me baby," He growled between kisses. Her breathing was shallow, but she still made small, higher pitched noises of pleasure and desperation. She opened her eyes and locked them with his own, watching him devour her like a starved man, eyes watering at the too good feeling of being wonderfully full and the thrill of having a hand around her throat. He could see it now, she wasn't very far either.</p><p>    Maybe he'll be able to get her to finish more than just once.</p><p>    He sped up, and somehow, some way, her voice rose an octave and he could almost feel her nails digging into him through her gloves and through the fabric of his suit.</p><p>    "Shh, I'll take care of ya. Just stay quiet for me a little longer okay babe?" He murmured against her lips, but the moment he pulled away her mouth fell open.</p><p>    "Elliot!"</p><p>    He kissed her again.</p><p>    Close, so close. I'm so fucking close!</p><p>    He was slamming into her now, so rough that her entire body bounced with every concussive thrust. She was screaming, or at least trying to. He had to move his hand from her throat and seal it over her mouth, and the way her eyes shot open, almost confused, and looking at him with such want as her screams of pleasure were muffled to little more than needy little whimpers that just spurned him on.</p><p>    Faster.</p><p>    Harder..</p><p>    Almost there...</p><p>    "Yo! Compadres! We've got five till drop! Qué estás haciendo?"</p><p>    They froze when the sound of springy metal legs bounced their way toward them, and in all of six seconds Elliot was out of her and both of them had their pants on just as their speedy third member barreled into view.</p><p>    They couldn't see his face, but by the way he seemed to freeze in his steps, the way he just stood there and stared at them, they both knew that he knew what they were up to, and Elliot could already imagine the shit eating, smug as fuck grin his mask was most likely hiding.</p><p>    "You two uh, finished back here?"</p><p>    "No." Elliot's reply was so quick and hostile that he even surprised himself. He couldn't help himself though. He was still hard, but the climax he had almost made it to was now so out of reach that he wasn't sure he'd even be able to get himself in the mood again if he tried.</p><p>    Silva didn't flinch from is terse response, but Renee looked horrified, which made him ever so slightly want to take back speaking out so brashly.</p><p>    "I mean... yeah. Yeah we were just, uh... just about to head out."</p><p>    Renee pushed a piece of her bangs behind her ear awkwardly.</p><p>    "Y-yeah I'll... I'll s-see you guys when we drop," She brought one hand up to her head to block her increasingly reddening face and wrapped the other around herself as she speed-walked around Silva, trying not to look at him or back at Elliot as she disappeared around the crates without another sound.</p><p>    The two were left alone in complete, awkward silence. Elliot didn't really have anything to say anyway. He was pissed. He was so fucking close. Couldn't Silva have waited just a minute longer? He probably wouldn't have needed that much time at the rate they were going...</p><p>    It was the daredevil who decided to finally break the silence.</p><p>    "You know I'm all for trying to get a nut right before a game but I don't even play it this close, bro."</p><p>    Elliot glared at him.</p><p>    "Fuck you dude."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And then they landed at the hotzone and died.</p><p> Yo this took TOO FUCKING LONG for me to write for it to come out this god damn short. I have no excuses. Well, no legitimate excuses. I just haven't really been in a writing mood lately, mostly because I've been a lot more art focused for the past few weeks. But, since I decided to take a break today (my wrist is dying from all the drawing and I haven't mastered drawing with my left hand yet) I figured I'd FINALLY finish this.</p><p> I hope you like it. I know it's short, so I tried to make it a little spicy. Quickies are always spicy. Unless you're bad at them.</p><p> Mirage isn't tho :)</p><p> </p><p>Alternate title: Quickie</p><p>Translations</p><p>Qué estás haciendo: "What are you doing"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>